This Was Never Meant to Be Love
by sucka4luv
Summary: Elena and Klaus start having weird dreams, Elena can't remember hers, and Klaus doesn't want to forget them. They will go through ups and downs trying to become friends and one starts to have feeling for the other. Will they fall in love or the dark enemy lurking in the shadows tear them apart before their hearts swell.
1. FEEDBACK

I am a first time storywriter, and I would love to hear your feedback on what you thought of the story. I will update at least once a week. Leave reviews and comment on the story, tell me if you think if it's good or bad I need to know if my readers are enjoying my material.


	2. Chapter 1

_**This Was Never Meant to Be **__**Love**_

Setting: Elena is still a human, she is broken up with Stephan. The Originals have arrived and caused a sorts of havoc. Klaus is a hybrid, Jenna is Alive and so is Alaric. Damon never kissed Elena, so they never fell in love.

Elena POV

I woke up from a nightmare, one I had all too real pain and emotion for normal, but I couldn't remember the details. I got up to get ready for school, choosing a deep red sweater dress, black stockings, knee high black boots, and I put hair in loose curls. I checked Jeremey's room to see if he was up, but he had already left. I drove to school trying to recall last night's dream, and it bugged me. I get to school and greet my best friends Bonnie and Caroline, and grab my books. Waving goodbye I walked to English class where I had to endure the torture of being in the same class with Stephan. It was still a little awkward after he came from his ripper binge with Klaus. Classes dragged on all day, the girls wanted to meet at the Grill after school to talk about the upcoming dance. Caroline was trying to get me to be on the committee again, that's not going to happen. I get to my car after Ric's history class and find a note under my windshield wiper. It said "We need to talk, meet me at your house after school" not signed or anything, I assumed Stephan wanted to apologize for being such an asshole. I know it wasn't really his fault, because of Klaus' compulsion but still he said all those mean and hurtful things to me, it's hard to forget about that. I don't think we could ever be together again, what happened changed the both of us. After driving home, I text the girls while I sat in the driveway, told them to just come over at 7, because Stephan wanted to talk. They agreed we needed closer so they weren't mad. I get out of the car, and walk up the path to the front porch and see none other than Klaus…


	3. Chapter 2

Klaus POV

For some reason I had been dreaming about Elena lately, and not the PG kind either. I couldn't get that beautiful face out of my head. So I decided to talk to her and see if that would help my situation. I got up and got dressed, putting on a black V-neck tee, black jean jacket, dark wash jeans, and black shoes. As I drove to the school where I knew she'd be a wondered how she would react to me wanting to speak to her. I mean I did almost kill her Aunt, and now Alaric is now a Vampire/Vampire Hunter because if my mother, also I almost killed her trying to reveal my hybrid nature. I parked next to her left a note telling her to meet me at her house after school. I drove home, then ran to the forest where my hybrids awaited me. I had to tell them I was going to be busy for a couple of days, and to keep themselves out of sight and busy. Running home to shower I started thinking about Elena, I walked in the house up to my room laid on the bed for a bit and my daydreams got the best of me. I was picturing Elena in my room on my bed underneath me. I wanted to kiss that soft olive skin, caress every inch of her body. My dick got hard in my pants thinking of her. It was straining in the uncomfortable position, so I took it out and started stroking it. As the thoughts got deeper and more sexual I could almost feel her riding me her long hair touching my skin, I came whispering her name. I needed a shower after those images. This had to stop I needed to know why I was feeling this way after her doppelgangers had treated me so bad, why was I feeling this strong sexual need to claim her as mine?


	4. Chapter 3

Elena POV

I don't know why Klaus would want to talk to me, I gave him this weird face. Then asked him "Why are you here?" He would never just show up without wanting something, I kept my distance because Klaus is known to be dangerous. I knew that if I could get to the house I would be safe, he hadn't been invited in yet. But he was sitting on the porch, not the easiest to get past him. He just sat there staring at me. "What?!" I shouted it had been a couple of minutes and he'd said nothing so far. He shook his head a little like he had been dazed. "Sorry, love didn't mean to stare; but I do need to talk to you are you going to invite me in?" I think my eyes bugged out because his face dropped. Did he really think I was going to forget all the horrible things he did to my family and I, I don't think so. "Now you and I both know that's not happening, what if one day you feel like draining my blood for your new hybrids. You could just waltz in and kill everyone in my house." He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and patted the seat next to him. I sat and I knew would be safe. I was wearing my vervain necklace, but I had also been putting it in my coffee in the morning too. "So, talk you got about an hour and a half before the girls get here and freak out." He asked "Have you been having weird dreams lately?" How would he know that, he can't read minds? I nod my head yes, relieved he let out a breath he'd been holding. "At least in not only me," he says. I was kinda confused, he had been having weird dreams too. "Have you?" I asked. "Yes, and they're about you…" I didn't let him finish his thought "ME!" I yelled, and I jumped up like he was going to attack me. "Calm down love, they aren't bad dreams, actually they were quite enjoyable" then he winked at me, was Klaus Mikaelson having wet dreams about me? This is just too good to be true. I laughed "You're kidding right," and he wasn't because his face turned to a malice one, like he wanted to drain every last drop of my blood, I felt my heart speed up and I got cold. I knew if I didn't say the right thing next it could be the last l thing I ever say…

An hour and a half later…

I apologized for laughing, "I really didn't think you were serious, I'm sorry." We sat there on the porch, Klaus had been having dreams about me for weeks. I couldn't believe all the dirty things his mind made him dream about. I was actually really hot. His stories turned me on, and Klaus was a hybrid so he could smell my arousal. He did that hot half smirk with his mouth, and he got up. "Well I guess our time is up I here Caroline's car around the corner we can continue our conversation later tonight at my house. "But…" I tried refuse but he interrupted. "No buts about it, your little friends will be gone by 11" he not asked but stated "Probably" I said. "Then I will see at the estate later then." He got up and walked away without so much as goodbye. As he ran home the girls pulled up to my house and got out. They saw I had a weird look on my face, and asked what happened when Stephan came over. I couldn't tell them that it was Klaus that I spoke with. So I lied and said he came over and just apologize, but it didn't change anything that happened. We sat and talked about the dance it was the Annual Halloween Ball, and they had decided on their costumes. Elena chose to be Wonder Woman, Bonnie a Maid, and Caroline a Nurse. They laughed and enjoyed each other's company. But as the three girls talked someone was watching them…


	5. Chapter 4

Klaus POV

After I ran home, I couldn't get her off my mind. I replayed the conversation we had over in my head. She had those big doe eyes, which looked into your soul. I don't know what it is with the doppelgängers and their effect on me. I have been obsessed with them all in one-way or another. I fell in love with Tatia; but she didn't love me she fell for my perfect and more loved brother, Elijah. Even Katerina, she fell for Elijah and his gentlemen ways, but I didn't love her, I just needed her to undo my hybrid curse. As I daydreamed about the past and all the doppelgängers that betrayed me, it made my blood boil how could they all get under my skin like this? Then my phone vibrated on my bed. It was Elena, she texted me "the girls just left, I'll be over in like 30 min." I knew when she came over we would have to talk more about my dreams I had to do something so I would be able to contain my cravings, of her and her blood. I went downstairs to the kitchen and drank a blood bag, and poured myself a scotch. I was going to need it if I was going to be spending the night with Elena. I heard her door shut, and answered the front door before she could get out of the car. "I've been waiting for you, impatiently by the way." When I saw her my mouth almost dropped, she was wearing skintight yoga pants, a cropped hoodie, black UGG boots, and her hair was tied in a messy bun. She walked down the path to me; her hips swayed like she was a model on a runway. I had to admit she made my dick hard. She said hi, and walked in the house. It was going to be a long night. "Sorry I look like this I needed to get comfortable after this long day" she said exasperated as she plots down on my loveseat. "Not a problem love, I understand." My dick grew a little hard as she sat there. "Before we get back to your very graphic dreams of me, I have to tell you I have been having weird dreams as well, but when I wake up from them I can't remember a thing", she confessed. "I wonder why you can't remember them, because I'm unforgettable," I said sarcastically. "Damn it Klaus, take this seriously." After that I was a little on edge, so I poured myself another drink. "Would you like one, love?" I asked. Instead of waiting for me to pour her a glass, she took mine. We sat in the parlor talking and drinking for a while. "I think it's time for me to go," she said. Elena got up a little wobbly; I caught her and the glass before they hit the ground. "You aren't going anywhere love." I carried her bridal style up the stairs into the guest room, pulled the covers back and put her in the bed.

Early in the morning…

I hear footsteps in the hallway and my door opens. Elena crawls into bed behind me and wraps her arms around me. "I woke up and was scared I didn't know where I was, and then I ended up here," she said half asleep. "Go back to sleep love, I'll protect you" And for some reason I felt like I had to protect her, as if she was mine.


	6. Chapter 5

Elena POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, but I slept so well. All the pent up tension in my body, was gone. I then stretched out on the big fluffy bed, and oh it felt amazing. My phone started ringing. I shot up off the bed to look for it, but it was right next to me. It was Alaric, he was wondering why I didn't come home last night. Ten text messages worried. I get up and walk downstairs, and smell someone cooking breakfast. My nose led me to the delicious aroma. I see Klaus at the stove, scrambling eggs and I see bacon on a plate. He didn't have a shirt on, and I liked what I was seeing. "It's not polite to stare Love" Klaus said sarcastically. He turned around and gave me that crooked smile that made my insides tighten. "Sorry I smelled the food and it had me in a trance" I laughed. He turned back to breakfast and said "How's your head, no hangover?" "I could go for an aspirin and some orange juice," I said after noticing the mild headache that was forming. Klaus bit his wrist and offered it to me, "This will be quicker, plus we wouldn't have any medicine because we're vampires; remember." Actually I did forget for a moment, so I took his arm and drank from him. I felt this warmth in my body as I drank, it felt so right and I could tell he was enjoying our little moment too. His body was relaxed and I heard him moan, it was very quiet and only happened once. But I did hear it. "Thank you… for everything" I knew he took care of me when I passed out last night, and he didn't have to do that. "I can be a gentleman, and what kind of man would I be if I would've left you there?" I laughed a little "the man everyone thinks you are". He shrugged his shoulders "true". We sat and ate breakfast and just talked. I actually had a good time, and I didn't want to leave but I forgot to text Alaric back he's probably called the state troopers by now. "I have to get going, but I had a really good time last night and this morning". I smiled at him and turned to leave, he grabbed my arm. He turned me around and kissed me, it was one of those wrap your arms around his neck kisses. It took my breath away, and made me a little wet. When we finally came up for air, all I could do is smile. It was like a fairytale, and he was my dark prince. "I really do have to go Alaric is going to kill me if I don't get home soon, but come over later. I drove home with this goofy grin on my face; all I could do was think about him. I got half way home and my car started acting funny, but when I pushed on the brakes they weren't working. The last thing I saw was my car with a telephone pole in my hood….


	7. Chapter 6

Klaus POV

I felt this sudden stab in my heart. I just knew something was wrong, really wrong. Something had happened to Elena, I called her cell; no answer. I was really worried now, and I ran out of the house no shirt and all. It took me less than two minutes to find her car wrapped around a telephone pole. I got to her and ripped the door off the hinges and pulled her out, ripped open my wrist and fed her my blood. I waited there, and nothing happened, I fed her some more. Still nothing, my heart ached like I had lost the only thing that was keeping me alive. I sat there with her in my arms, her lifeless body on my lap. Ten minutes, twenty, thirty minutes went by. Then suddenly her hand started to move; slowly it reached to my face and cupped my cheek. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Did you think you could get rid of me that quick?" she said with a raspy voice. I must have had the goofiest smile on because she started to laugh at me. "I'm just so glad you're ok" I said thanking god for her life. But something felt different about her, her skin was colder, and I thought I just wasn't hearing right but I still hadn't heard her heart beat. "Damn it!" I yelled and I stood up with her in my arms hugging her tight to me. She was in transition to become a vampire because of me. This couldn't be happening. I started to fall for a human girl and I wreck her life in the process. I can't go through one lifetime without making people suffer. She asked me what's wrong she looked scared, and then she grabbed her throat and the veins under her eyes shown black. Her beautiful face had fangs poking out of her mouth. This was entirely my fault, "Elena I just have one question for you and then I will leave you alone for good." She looked at me confused "Do you want to be a vampire or do u want to die?" Her eyes started to water her hand cupped her mouth and her body started to shake. Deep sobs and cries came from mouth, all I could do was think this of was myself. What I had lost in her turning, I'm such a selfish bastard I didn't deserve this beautiful woman. She doesn't deserve this life. I turned to her and she kissed me deeply. "You got me into this mess, and now you're stuck with me Klaus Mikaelson." She had that heartbreaking smile on that no one could resist. "We need to find you someone to feed on..."


End file.
